The present invention relates to an inductive inference method which can induce expert knowledge necessary for knowledge information processing, from a proposition, and an example of various conditions for deriving that proposition.
Extracting expert knowledge in a field of expertise is necessary for knowledge information processing.
Conventionally, expert knowledge of a field of interest is extracted and registered in advance by the user. For this reason, when a great deal of expert knowledge must be extracted or when its logical structure is complicated, it is very difficult for the user to extract the desired expert knowledge, resulting in considerable labor.
Extracted expert knowledge often includes incorrect knowledge or excludes important knowledge. Such a problem causes serious errors in knowledge information processing.
When expert knowledge is extracted as described above, well-trained knowledge engineers who extract expert knowledge from the expert of the field of interest are required. The establishment of the expert knowledge necessary for knowledge information processing as a data base requires considerable labor, cost, and time.